As work for mounting, on a substrate, a component including a main body component, a flexible board extending from the main body component, and an ultra-small connector fixed to the flexible board, work for performing positioning of the main body component after connecting the connector fixed to the flexible board to a connector provided on the substrate has been manually performed.